


Caught

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: For @buckys-plum-barnes 100 Banging Kinks for Bucky's Birthday - #13: One catches the other masturbating





	

You couldn’t be blamed for this - not really. You were a hot-blooded woman and with that came certain desires: yours just tended to be focused on a certain metal-armed super-soldier. And that’s how you ended up here, you were just pushed too far; today was Bucky’s 100th Birthday and in typical Stark fashion, Tony just had to throw the most elaborate party to celebrate, which may have also consisted of Bucky looking positively delicious.

The button up shirt he was wearing seemed a few sizes too small, the material threatening to tear and reveal the chiselled muscles underneath, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showcasing the veins that painted the skin of his right arm like strikes of lightening making him look impossibly stronger as the metal of his other arm caught in the light offering a beautifully striking contrast. His hair looked so soft and your mind kept wandering to dirtier thoughts of you tugging on it whilst Bucky worked your body over so sinfully, his stunning blue eyes observing you every move through a curtain of hair like a hawk. Pretty much any simple action Bucky made added to the growing pile of inappropriate thoughts your mind was accumulating. 

You of course couldn’t avoid him all night even though you felt you needed to, lest you tear your clothes from your body and offer yourself to him as a fucking birthday present in front of the whole damn party, Bucky was one of your best friends and you needed to suffocate your carnal desire for him and wish him a happy fucking birthday like a good friend would. Every moment spent with him, however, only served to make your panties damper, your thighs clenching together in an attempt at finding some form of release from the never-ending torment Bucky seemed to unknowingly bestow upon you by just being Bucky. It was borderline frustrating how worked up the man seemed to make you with absolutely no effort on his part.

When the party finally died down you were beyond relieved, scurrying away to your room to at long last handle the situation you found yourself in. And that’s where you currently were, sprawled across your bed, the cool sheets a sensational contrast to your heated skin lying bare upon it. You let your mind create the most sensual images of Bucky; of what he would do to you, how he would sound, how he would taste – a personal porno with your favourite star flashing through your head.

One hand ghosted over your body, fingertips dancing across your skin, circling your hardened nipples as you imagined Bucky’s metal hand causing the goosebumps erupting over you as your other hand lightly trailed up and down your glistening slit between your spread legs. Your teeth captured your bottom lip as you continued to tease yourself before you finally spread your folds and circled your clit, using your wetness to add to the sensation as your hips jolted off the bed, the teasing having gone on long enough. Your other hand cupped the flesh of your breast, thumb and forefinger pinching and twisting the nipple as you mewled as pleasure shot to your core, your finger circling your clit faster as you felt your stomach tighten as your release built.

“Oh fuck, Bucky” You whimpered as you continued to touch yourself to thoughts of him.

Your fingers travelled down from your clit to your dripping opening, pushing in two fingers in to the thought of Bucky, curling them against your front wall, moaning as the pads of your fingers passed over your g-spot, “Fuck, right there Buck.”

“Wow Y/N, looks like I’m late to the after party,” Bucky’s voice rang out into the room, quickly sobering you from your lust-fuelled delirium. Your head shot up as you stared wide eyed at Bucky who was leaning against the doorframe, your face burning with embarrassment as you pulled your hand quickly from your cunt as if you’d been physically burnt, scrambling to cover yourself even though at this point it was a futile exercise. From where Bucky was standing, you were on complete show for him. You wanted nothing more than to wake up screaming from this nightmare.

“How long have you been standing there?” You squeaked out, completely dreading his answer.

Bucky’s sinister chuckle sent shivers down your spine, quickly reminding you of your unresolved desire, he stalked further into the room coming to a stop at the foot of your bed and you shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze, his eyes near black and the noticeable tent in his jeans hard to tear your eyes from, you settled for picking at a loose thread on the sheets to try and avoid gawking at him.

“Well you see Doll, I swung by to check on you, you seemed a little off tonight and I wanted to make sure you were alright and to my shock I here you callin’ out my name, so thinking you were in trouble I did the proper thing and came to your rescue. But rescuin’ isn’t what you need is it?”

“Buck, I-I-” You stammered, trying to find some excuse or explanation for what happened.

“Was this why you were acting weird tonight, did I get you that worked up sweetness? You know if you’d told me I would have been more than happy to help you out,” The velvet murmur of his voice reignited your arousal and your thighs rubbed together trying to ease the discomfort. Your eyes searched his face, trying to find any indicator that he didn’t mean any of what he was saying but you were only met with a steely resolve, his eyes not wavering from your gaze as his tongue poked out to wet his lips.

Bucky’s hand slowly pulled away the sheet covering you from him, giving you plenty of time to stop him but you didn’t – you couldn’t – this was what you had wanted for so long. Once you were revealed to his hungry stare, you went to reach for him only for him to step away from you leaving you confused.

“Nu-uh doll, we can do that after, right now I want to watch you finish what you started,” He stated with a cocky smirk as you gaped up at him, “Come on doll, you don’t wanna disappoint the birthday boy do you?”

With a shuddering breathe you laid back down on the bed, spreading your legs once more and resuming your actions, your fingers coating in your arousal as your once again circled your clit, eyes drooping closed as pleasure over took you. Bucky’s voice washing over you as plunged your fingers back into your core, crooking them as your other hand once again messaged the flesh of your breast, “That’s it beautiful, fuck you look so good doll.”

You moaned wantonly as you pressed the heel of your hand into your clit, swiping over the sensitive nub as you curled your fingers inside your cunt, your hips rolling into your hand as you worked yourself closer and closer to the edge. Bucky moaned at the sight of your juices leaking from your core and down to your fingers, you cracked your eyes open to take in the sight above you. Bucky had pulled his shirt from his body, his pants unbuttoned and pushed down his thighs as he rubbed at his hard cock through his boxers. The sight only adding to the burning desire consuming you.

“Fuck Buck so fucking close,” You moaned out, hips gyrating in need, the coil in your stomach near breaking point. Your chest rising and falling with every harsh pant, wanting nothing more than to finally fall off that precipice and into the abyss of pleasure waiting for you. 

“Ugh, fuck doll cum all over those pretty fingers for me,” Bucky grunted, sounding just as wrecked as you felt.

That was all you needed to hear, your other hand joining the one buried in your pussy to furiously rub at your clit in an attempt to prolong the bliss washing over you as you screamed out Bucky’s name. The muscles in your legs shook, your stomach clenching as your cunt squeezed your fingers, your head thrown back against the pillows as you cried out to. When the ebbs of pleasure finally died down, you removed your fingers from your twitching pussy and wearily opened your eyes when a hand caught your wrist.

Kneeling on the bed in nothing but his boxers that did little to hid what your little show had done to him, Bucky brought your hand to his lips, sucking your fingers into his mouth, groaning as the taste of you washed over his tongue, blazing blue eyes closing as he savoured the arousal coating your fingers. The sight was beyond erotic and your eyes were locked on his lips, your breath hitching when he finally released you, crawling over your trembling body, planting kisses as he travelled up your form.

“You taste delicious doll,” He mumbled against the skin of your neck before his lips attacked yours in a passionate kiss. He pulled away when the need for air became too much, trailing kisses along your jaw until he reached your ear, gently biting on the lobe before whispering into it; “Come on Y/N, my birthdays far from over.”

You couldn’t stop the groan his teasing pulled from you, reaching up to wind your fingers in his hair only to have him leap from the bed with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. He began to tug his boxers down his legs painstakingly slowly, your teeth worrying your bottom lip as his glorious cock was finally freed, bobbing on the taught skin of his stomach, a drop of pre-cum smearing against his abs as he crawled back over you. Regardless of the orgasm that had just taken you, you found yourself keening for Bucky’s touch as if it had never happened, your desire for him returning tenfold now that you had the real thing – not just your imagination.

Bucky’s lips ghosted yours and your eyes slipped shut in bliss as you waited for him to devour you, wanting nothing more than to be marked, bit, thoroughly fucked by Bucky fucking Barnes. His lips crashed on yours and you let out a surprised moan at the feel of his lips on yours once more, his tongue caressing yours as your hands winded in his long locks, giving a gentle tug to the soft strands, arching yourself into his touch as he let out a feral growl at the feeling.

As the desperation between you grew, Bucky began grinding into your pussy coating his length in your release, the head of his cock swiping through your folds with every roll of your hips, the feeling electric as your pussy clenched with need. Cool metal gripped your thigh with a strength you knew would leave bruises – a prospect that only served to excite you further – and hoisted your thigh over his hip to give him better access to your core.

Lining up with your entrance, Bucky slowly began to push into your heat, the feeling of finally being so full driving you insane, high-pitched moans escaping you as Bucky groaned lowly into the skin of your neck, nipping the skin in an attempt to muffle the sounds. Your slick walls tightly hugged his girth and you both needed a minute to collect yourselves from the sensation you had both been craving for so long. Once you had adjusted to the feeling, Bucky began to draw his hips back before thrusting back into you; at first, he kept an even pace, steady rolls of his hips into yours, but soon that wasn’t enough anymore. Your hips started rising off the mattress to meet his thrusts, hands raking down his back as you became desperate for more, the sharp sound of Bucky hissing through clenched teeth as your nails broke flesh music to your ears.

“Oh fuck doll, you want it faster? That what you want Y/N?”

Bucky’s piercing blue eyes were locked on your face, forehead resting against yours as that smug smirk again presented itself. You could only moan when Bucky gave a particularly hard thrust and the hand that was gripping your thigh came down on your ass with a slap.

“Answer me Babygirl.”

“Yes! Yes, fuck harder Bucky, please fuck me, please!” You cried out, not caring in the slightest how desperate you sounded, you just wanted Bucky to fuck you into next week already.

Letting out a groan at your words, Bucky buried his face in the crook of your neck, nuzzling the sweat-slicked skin before biting down, “Dirty girl.”

And with that Bucky started a brutal pace, hips ploughing yours into the bed as the mattress creaked in protest, headboard slamming against the wall with every harsh snap of his hips into yours. You threw your head back against the pillows, crying out to the ceiling and any poor soul who had the misfortune of hearing, the sounds of your pleasure broken by chants of Bucky’s name and he could of swore he never loved his name so much until that moment. The head of Bucky’s cock repeatedly slammed into your g-spot and you knew you weren’t going to last long, still over-sensitive from your last orgasm, and by the twitching of Bucky’s cock neither was he.

Bucky’s hand moved to grip your ass, shifting you a little higher until he was reaching even deeper inside you and you could have sworn you were going to pass out, eyes blurring as tears of ecstasy filled your eyes, your cunt clamping down on Bucky’s cock as you were pushed further to the edge causing Bucky to let out a wrecked moan.

“Oh fuck baby; tell me your close.”

You could only hastily nod in response, words completely escaping your grasp as you felt the pressure in your core build, the feeling of Bucky’s cold metal fingers dancing across your skin making you jump as they travelled to their destination. The coolness of his fingers created a delicious contrast to the heat of your pussy as he quickly swiped over your clit in tight circles, your back arching at the sensation, pressing your chest into his as you came for the second time that night with a mind-blowing orgasm. 

“O-oh fuck, feel so good Y/N, squeezin’ th’shit outta my cock doll, fuck,” Bucky choked out, pumping into your spasming cunt a few more times before a growl tore from his throat as he finally came, your pussy milking him of his cum as he stilled above you, euphoria shooting through every nerve in his body.

Bucky collapsed next you, the pair of you a panting sweaty mess; the only sounds now in the room were your harsh breathing, only serving to make you realise how loud the two of you were. Turning to you, Bucky let out a breathless chuckle causing a grin to pull at your lips, pulling you into his arms so your head was resting on his chest, the strong beat of his heart lulling your already tired mind to sleep.

“Happy Birthday Bucky.”


End file.
